Life without
by ReginicSade87
Summary: Heero Yuy and Relena find themselves in a world without war and without each other.
1. Haunting Memories

Life without  
  
Heero looked around in surprise at the sunlight that streamed through his window. Having just awoken form a bone chilling nightmare he didn't remember where he was or even who he was and he fought hard to regain his memory. What's going on? Duo NO! Relena no please don't touch her please. (Cries echoing in background). Why can't I see why do I feel so alone. Heero touched his face and cried, for the first time in his life he felt truly alone. Why can't I remember? Why can't I help her? Heero!!!! Relena please run. RUN!!!!! Relena!!! (Scream).  
  
Relena awoke to the cold of the bed and gazed around, eyes still heavy from her sleep, for her husband and finally spotted him standing at the window with the curtains pulled aside looking out at the sunrise withdrawn as if in a daze. She climbed out of bed and crossed the room with her arms shivering at the coolness of the palace floors. She stopped short of reaching him and looked out to where his gaze was fixed. Relena didn't know how long she stood there as if rooted to the very spot, all she knew was that in the time passed not a single word had been uttered. Time stood still and left Relena's mind to drift and slowly as she looked at the sun rising off the coast she realized that it reminded her of that night long ago with Heero. Has it really been that long? 3 yrs. have passed since that night.  
  
(Flashback) "Relena I must go."  
  
"Why Heero why can't you stay, why don't I know anything about you? Answer me!"  
  
"You ask as if I care about you. I have to go and that's all I can say."  
  
"Fine, I don't care if you admit that you care for me or not but at least face me when I'm talking to you."  
  
Heero turned slowly, Relena stopped from gasping at how handsome he looked and yet how cold. His dark navy suit made his blue eyes stand out perfectly along with his cream colored skin, bronzed a little from the summer sun. She studied him hard knowing that there was a chance that she may not see him again. Finally she could stand the dark silence between them no longer and looked into his eyes. So piercing as if he sees right through me to my heart. Oh Heero how I want you. If only you weren't so cold.  
  
"Heero will you dance with me? One dance is all I ask and then I won't stand in your way."  
  
He looked startled at her request and finally his shoulders sagged in defeat and he took Relena's hand in his, bowed low and brought it to his lips. When he looked up he saw she was slightly startled and smiled.  
  
"Will you honor me with this dance? Relena." he said almost in a whisper as he brought her close to him and started the fox trot. Relena leaned into his trusting hands and let herself be lead only to revel in his touch, in his embrace, and in his scent. Time stood still as they danced as if nothing else happened in the world; as if there was nothing coming to harm the one thing that each of them cared about, the other. Soon the dream was changed into a nightmare as Military Gundam Aries attacked Relena's 17 birthday ball and spilt the two away from each other. Heero saw Relena take a step back as if still dazed and not understanding the horror that unfolded around her. As he looked up so did she and they both saw the boulder headed her way but only one of them comprehended what was happening?  
  
"Relena No!!"  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
He was mine that night mine and only mine, for that short moment his guard was down and I knew how he felt for me. Had it not been for him I would have died that night but Heero, Heero saved me and then afterwards held me and comforted me. Relena looked down only to feel herself being watched. "He was supposed to be the one you married, the one who shared your bed. Not me, I was supposed to be the best man and watch the ceremonies, I was supposed to watch your love grow. Instead I watched my friend and comrade die and didn't even help." he looked back out the window and Relena reached out tentatively and touched his shoulder as she spun him around and she looked into the eyes of the man she married and kissed his temple in hopes of soothing him. "Duo there was nothing you could do. We all knew the consequences of such a battle, Heero understood far beyond any of us and he still did what he knew he must. Please don't blame yourself for what happened that night. Please duo. I don't blame you, none of us blame you Duo, so don't beat yourself up over it." Duo looked at her and brushed back the hair in her face taking a good look into her eyes as well so that their gazes locked onto each other. "I do love you, you know" he kissed her softly and Relena smiled back underneath the kiss, "I know."  
  
Heero washed his tear stained cheeks and reached around for the towel as he dried his face and stepped out the shower feeling more relaxed and less alone. He glanced at the clothes on the chair and smirked. I wonder what I'd be pulling on if. His thoughts trailed on without him and before he could push himself back into depression and suicide, he pulled on his clothes without a second thought of them. He looked out his window and marveled at the beauty of the earth to his right and the moon to his left. "I had hoped that I wouldn't have to come back here again. I hoped a lot of things back then. When I...., Relena get out of here go, now Relena GO!!!!!!! Not without you Heero you can't make me leave you. Relena get out of here damnit the place is going to blow, get out while you can. Heero! had Relena and a life. There was a slight knock at the door and Heero finished pulling his shirt over his head and opened the door.  
  
"Mr. Suyo are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah just give me a minute to get the last of the stuff ok."  
  
"Sure we'll be at the dock waiting and ready for take off."  
  
Heero closed the door and looked back around the room at everything he was now leaving behind. Nothing much here now. Although there never was much. Heero picked up his bag and walked over to the mirror in the bathroom and stared long and hard at the picture of Relena and him at the state fair. She was so happy that day. So happy and carefree. We were supposed to be together forever.  
  
(Flash back)  
  
"Heero promise me you'll always be there and you won't let anything separate us."  
  
"I promise Relena. Nothing will separate us. Ever."  
  
Relena snuggled deep into his arms and stared up into the sky admiring the stars.  
  
"I named a star for us Heero"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The one up there."  
  
"Why did you pick that one?"  
  
"Because it's called the lover's star. I thought it appropriate until we get married."  
  
"Married?"  
  
"Well not if you don't want to I was just thinking that....."  
  
"Relena" she looked up into his eyes and smiled, "Yes Heero?" "Marriage sounds fine as long as it's not too soon." "Ok Heero." she snuggled back down into his arms and looked around. "I love you." Heero looked down, smiled, and kissed the top of her head before drawing her closer. "I love you too."  
  
(End Flash Back)  
  
Heero looked out of the window of the space shuttle at the stars and easily pin pointed the star.  
  
"Humph she never did tell me why she picked out a star. She was so carefree and happy I couldn't bear to tell her I was leaving on that mission."  
  
Heero looked away and walked back to the door and opened it slowly trying to make sure he forgot nothing. Then he took one last glance at the picture and walked out slamming the door behind him. 


	2. Dance With me

Life without chap2  
  
Relena pulled away from Duo and walked over to her dresser shivering. "Relena put your robe on before you catch a cold. Please." She turned back to him with tears in her eyes and nodded her head in agreement before grabbing her scarlet robe off the chair and sat down. Duo turned his attention away from here and looked back out the window. "Here are you Heero you bastard I know your not dead and if so why am I married to her, why am I here and not you?" he muttered under his breath taking care not to let Relena hear him otherwise she might cry again and he hated seeing her like that. Why can't you be happy with me I mean I was only keeping a promise when I married you so why can't you be happy now that I love you?  
  
Heero sat back and relaxed as the shuttle began to take off from the station. Time for another job I guess. I'm tired of moving around but I was never one to stay still for too long. I wonder how the others are, well I'll see in a minute or two now won't I. Heero glanced out the window and said his goodbyes to the place he called home for 3 months. His satellite phone beeped indicating a new message and he quickly checked it.  
  
"Hello Heero Yuy I have a job for you that you would be keened to accept. You can contact me at this number and we will discuss the nature of this assignment and pay. Good bye."  
  
Heero looked back at the phone as if the weirdest shit had just happened to him and waited a little while calculating his options. He instantly reached down and pulled out his laptop and flipped it open. "Zero.", he muttered as his computer responded to his voice and immediately came alive. He opened his hack generator and inserted the number that the man called from and instantly scanned looking for any and all information on this mysterious person.  
  
Somewhere in the Reborn Sank Kingdom Relena gave a speech on the effects and movements of peace, "If we continue in our current direction we will have achieved something far greater than anyone in our history has ever done and that is peace!" (Crowds applaud loudly) Relena looked around with her hands raised in the gesture of peace and then slowly made her way down form the platform. Duo met her halfway to her seat on the dais and leaned in giving her a hug of encouragement and pride before planting a kiss on her head. "You did wonderful Relena." "Thank you Duo I really appreciate it coming from you." She leaned into his arms and smiled softly to herself and then she felt it, she felt him. "Heero." She scanned the room quickly looking everywhere but then reality hit and she remembered that Heero died 3 years ago in the final battle. Duo sensing her urgency looked back down at her, "What's up? What's wrong, you seem tense." "Nothing I'm just a little weary I didn't get much sleep last night." Duo kissed her cheek and pulled her close, "I know, was it another nightmare?" "Yes except this time it was so real I couldn't wake up no matter how hard I tried."  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Heero it's time."  
  
"Yes Dr. I'm ready."  
  
"Understand that you might not come back from this mission Heero."  
  
"I know Doctor."  
  
The doors to the hanger opened slowly and Wing Zero switched into flight mode. Heero checked and rechecked his systems before taking off and heading towards earth, towards the war.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
"Mr. Suyo, we'll be landing soon. You might want to take this time to get all of your stuff together."  
  
Heero looked up startled to see the young man standing next to him. He nodded quickly in recognition and looked back to his lap top checking and then re-checking his information. "No way in hell! It can't be, I mean how did he find me?" But there was no denying who was his new contractor.  
  
Relena glided across the ballroom floor in the arms of her partner, "Milliardo I don't remember you knowing how to dance let alone waltz." "Yes well sister there are a lot of things you don't know about me, but only time can tell." He spun her out easily before catching her again and then as the song ended he brought her into a slow dip and Relena couldn't help but smile to herself at her brother's smoothness. "Careful Milliardo if it wasn't for the fact that you're her brother I wouldn't know any better than to think you were wooing my wife." "Duo!" Zechs smiled and grabbed Duo's hand in a firm shake, "Trust me Duo if I wasn't her brother she wouldn't be your wife." "Milliardo!" "Oh Relena I'm only teasing and Duo knows it." "Yeah Relena calm sweetheart I promise that we're just poking fun." Relena looked at the both of them as if they both lost their minds and turned to walk off. "Well if you'll excuse from your fun I think I see the Chancellor by the musicians." Relena curtsied low to them and walked over to the Chancellor.  
  
Duo kept his eyes on Relena waiting for the moment when she would motion for him to join her. He looked back at Zechs and made a polite excuse before striding over to his wife. Milliardo looked around and didn't notice the young lady approach him from behind. "Well if it isn't Zechs Merquise or shall I say Milliardo Peacecraft." Zechs turned quickly surprised, "Hello again Noin or have you decided to use your real name now as well." Noin shook her head chuckling quietly to herself, "No Milliardo I'm sorry but it's still Noin to you as always."  
  
It's been awhile- Since I could- Hold my head up high- And it's been awhile- since I first saw you-  
  
-And it's been awhile- -Since I could stand- -On my own two feet again-  
  
-And it's been awhile- -Since I could call you-  
  
Heero looked out at the bustling airport and located the baggage claim. He fought hard to keep his thoughts from drifting to Relena.  
  
"Do you love me Heero?" Heero looked down startled, "Why do you ask?" "I was just wondering is all. So do you?" Heero stroked her arm before kissing her lips lightly. "Of course I love you." He whispered before kissing her again.  
  
Relena. "Relena."  
  
Heero grabbed his stuff and walked out the door to the hotel that he had paid for in route. He walked in and rang the counter bell until a small gamely man appeared from around the corner. "How can I help you?" Heero studied him before answering. "I rented a room earlier." The man hobbled up to the counter and went through his registry. "And you would be.?" Heero dropped a bag and leaned on the counter. "Suyo, Mr. Suyo." "Well then here you are, let's see you have room 312. Here's your keys and have a good stay." Heero reached down and grabbed the keys before mumbling his thanks and walked away towards the elevator.  
  
"Heero!."  
  
"We'll be together forever I promise."  
  
Screams erupt in the background as an explosion if fired off.  
  
"Heero!" 


	3. Wufei

Life without Chap 3  
  
"Heero!"  
  
"Heero!"  
  
Heero awoke suddenly as he heard his name being called in and out of a dream. He looked around the hotel room scanning its contents quickly for the intruder who wandered recklessly through his room. He heard a crash in the bathroom and leapt soundlessly out of bed onto the floor keeping his profile low so as not to alarm who ever was there. He crept slowly to the door and caught a glimpse of the man's shadow revealing his location. Heero grinned and as the man made his way to the door he swung low and hit him in the stomach with a hard left jab. He grabbed his assailant by the arms and shoved him to the floor.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The man grumbled a reply and Heero tightened his grip and twisted the man's arms at once causing him to cry out in pain.  
  
"I said who are you, now I suggest you answer me and quickly if you want to survive a little while longer."  
  
The man lifted his head enough that he could speak clearly.  
  
"My name doesn't matter right now. What matters is that your contractor is dangerous and I've been sent to warn you of accepting his proposal."  
  
Heero tightened his grip again and for a third time the man cried out. "Who sent you?"  
  
"A close friend of yours. Someone who knows you're still alive."  
  
Heero let go and grabbed his gun off the top bookshelf. He pointed it at the man as he rose and motioned for him to back up and then to sit down.  
  
"Who sent you? I would suggest you answer truthfully because I will know if you're lying to me."  
  
"Chang. Chang Wufei sent me. I also have orders to bring you to him. He says he wants to see you."  
  
Heero slumped down heavily. "I thought he died in the explosion." He looked up at the man. "And now you're telling me he's alive." He grew angry and irritated before he finally broke down and pointed the gun back at the man. "Why hasn't he shown himself to Relena or Duo or Quatre, Trowa? Why hasn't he shown himself to anyone? Answer me that huh why?!"  
  
"He said you would ask that and he told me to ask you the same thing."  
  
Heero looked at him first in surprise and then in outrage before he fired off a bullet hitting the chair he was sitting in.  
  
"You say that he wants to see me."  
  
"Yes he does."  
  
"Good."  
  
Heero grabbed a bag and shoved a few weapons into it along with enough ammo to take out a small army.  
  
"There's no need for the weapons."  
  
Heero swung back around and pointed the gun squarely in the man's face. "Don't you try to tell me what's needed and what's not because you are not needed."  
  
"Without me you find Chang Wufei. Therefore I am needed."  
  
Heero smirked again and shook his head sadly. "Trust me if you were needed you wouldn't have been sent to me. Chang knows what I do to intruders, so therefore you are not needed because just incase I did "deal with you" Chang would have left a way for me to find him without your help."  
  
The man looked surprised but made no further comments and followed Heero out the door and into the lobby of the hotel.  
  
"Mr. Suyo will you be joining us this evening?"  
  
"Yes I will. Please have someone clean up my room. Thank you."  
  
Heero walked out and the man quickly led him down the streets to a middle class neighborhood that resembled something from the suburbs. Heero saw children splashing, laughing, and having fun, something he never got to do as a child. A ball came rolling up to him as he walked, followed by a young boy and girl about 6 and 7 years old. The girl had golden brown hair whereas the boy had brown. "Excuse mister may we have our ball back." He looked down at them and smiled, "Of course have fun." He handed it back with such sincerity that the children laughed and said thank you before running off to play again.  
  
"You're really good with children."  
  
Heero looked back up at his companion and gave him a glare that reminded him of the gun that lay in his pocket itching to go off. He caved in and instantly started walking again with Heero in tow taking in his surroundings.  
  
"Here we are."  
  
Heero looked to where he indicating, a white house with blue shutters and an immaculate lawn that people killed for, it looked like all the other houses on the block and noticed nothing unusual about it except it's normality. The man motioned for Heero to step inside and the second Heero walked up the pathway the door opened to reveal Chang Wufei dressed in his usual garb.  
  
"It's been a long time my friend."  
  
Heero looked up and smiled at his old friend.  
  
"Yes it has Wufei it has been a long time.  
  
Zechs looked at Noin noticing how peace had changed her from a weary eyed woman much older than her years to someone who looked as if she was barely in her teens. He bowed slightly and mockingly making sure to gauge her reaction. "Beautiful as always Noin." Noin blushed lightly and bowed her head in his direction before taking his arm. "Thank you Milliardo. You don't look half bad your self." She smiled and gestured to a table and they made their way across the dance floor when a slow waltz was struck. "I'm sorry Noin, I know how much you hate to dance but I must ask of course." Noin blushed again and accepted his hand as he took her in his arms and started the dance. They were far away at first but as the song played they began to move closer until they could feel each others hearts beating in a frenzy at being in the arms of the other. The music lived in each of them bringing them closer and closer to their own edges. Zechs looked into Noin's eyes noticing how deep they were before pulling his gaze slowly downward caressing and undressing her with his eyes. "It's been too long Noin." Noin looked up breathlessly and nodded before laying her head against him softly feeling his chest beneath her cheeks. "Yes Milliardo it has." As the song ended Noin tried to slowly pull away but Zechs felt her resistance and quickly brought her back to him before kissing her lightly on the mouth. "Milliardo." She whispered as she crushed his mouth against her own in hunger and longing. She could feel him rise against her and slowly ran her hands down the length of his back taking care not to arouse him too much. Zechs pulled away after a while and looked back down into her eyes. Before releasing him from her and taking her hand in his. "It was a pleasure Noin. I hope to see you again soon." He kissed her hand and left walking slowly towards Relena taking care not to look back. Noin looked down in disbelief before realizing what was in her hand. She opened it slowly and saw a key to one of the palace rooms. She turned it over and saw a name and room number printed on the back. Milliardo Peacecraft Room 312.  
  
Relena watched her brother make his way over and barely heard him excuse himself before she realized that it was time for her to speak again. She looked up at Duo and smiled seeing his reassuring face was what helped her get through it all. "I love you." She whispered as she was squeezing his hand before making her way back to the platform. She glanced around the room again. It feels like someone's watching me but whom, she thought as she made her way through the crowd and amidst the applause. "Heero help me." She took a deep breathe and began the ceremonies. 


	4. The Offer

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters but the plot is all mine.

The Offer

Heero followed Chang inside the quaint home or at least that's what he thought of it as although to him

nothing about this visit or Wufei was quaint.

"So Wufei you wanted to warn me about my mysterious contractor. Who is then?"

Wufei looked at Heero and shook his head hoping his friend would use that cool patience he was so known

for. "I cannot tell you who is for I do not even know that myself yet." he paused letting the words have

their effect before continuing, "But I can tell you that if you accept his mission then you might as well

put the gun to your own head now because that's exactly what you'll do afterwards."

"Who does he want me to kill?" Heero said looking directly in Wufei's eyes as if to search for some lie

Some reason not to believe what he was about to hear.

"Relena."

Heero looked down before punching the wall and causing a hole to be there. He carefully brushed off his hand before looking back at Wufei who all the while was silent as he watched the rage reach a boiling point in his friend.

"How do you know this?" He asked not really caring about the answer but just trying to find some way to

control his anger. Wufei pulled out a gun and then pulled it back once letting a bullet fall into the

holding part of the gun, Heero watched with a strange curiosity forming. What the Fuck is Wufei doing? he thought as he watched him place the gun on the table

and then slide it over to him.

Wufei looked into Heero's eyes and smiled grimly. "Because I was ordered to kill you and her if you

accepted and then didn't complete." he said before closing his eyes waiting for the shot but then opened

them when he heard a thud as if someone had sat down in one of the chairs. He looked to find Heero sitting

down with a slight grin on his face but Wufei knew it was out of happiness but malice.

"I won't kill you Wufei because you obviously have no intention of fulfilling the order but you will help me protect her and you will help find out who our mysterious benefactor is so I can put a bullet in his

head and a bomb in his house." he said.

Wufei sat as well and then folded his hands before him. "That's easier said then done my friend. I

already did a thousand traces and I have my men keeping their ears open for information but nothing

has turned up. If we don't accept he will find others who will and they will have no problem with killing

her." he stopped and watched Heero take in the information slowly losing his grin. Obviously he

thought that Wufei wasn't going to help anymore than he did already. Wufei smiled at this before

continuing, "So of course I'm game now all we have to do is tell the others and before you object consider

this how long were you expecting to hide from her I mean if I found you this easily then how long will it

be before duo and the others do as well and there will be more repercussions if that happens than if you come back of your own accord."

Heero nodded slowly before getting up and walking to the door. He stopped and turned his head back a little so as to look over his shoulder. "Get them to meet at the old place like we used to but don't tell them I

will be there and make sure duo understands not to tell Relena anything she seems to survive better if

she's oblivious to everything. I'll meet you there in a week and we'll plan." he kept walking and then

stopped again before he closed the front door. "Oh and Wufei if I find out your double crossing me I won't

hesitate in killing you." and then he closed the door and hailed a cab back to his hotel finding it cleaned

up and dinner waiting on his bed. He ate quickly before placing the tray outside his door for the maid

to pick and then laying down he closed his eyes for a second before opening them again

"Relena"

"Relena!"

"Yes minister." she said as she turned around to face the old man before giving him the kiss of greeting

that she was so known for. He gave it back before taking her hands in his and congratulating her on the

speech she made. She thanked him back and watched the old man walk away as she felt two strong arms wrap around her and she leaned back in their hold. "Hello Duo dear." she said before turning up to look at him. He smiled before kissing her lightly on the lips. "He's right you know? Your speech was excellent." She smiled at this before turning back around and watching the couples dance.

_Listen as the wind blows_

_From across the great divide_

_Voices trapped in Yearning_

_Memories trapped in time_

_The night is my companion_

_The solitude my guide_

She smiled and began to rock to the haunting melody. This was Heero and I's song I remember playing it for him and his eyes owe his eyes said everything that night and I knew he loved me. I don't know how but I knew. she thought silently to herself as a tear rolled down her cheek but instead off brushing them

away as he always did Duo let this one go. She needs to heal it's been years since then and she just needs

to heal and to let go. he thought as he felt the emotions well up inside her.

_Would I spend forever here_

_and not be satisfied_

_And I would be the one_

_to hold you down_

_and kiss you so hard_

_I'll take your breath away_

_And after that I'd wipe away your tears_

_Just close your eyes dear_

Relena had stopped listening after that before she looked up into the night sky and smiled. "Heero

they're playing our song." she said softly before adding a goodbye and then turning to Duo she did

something he didn't quite expect. She kissed him it wasn't passion ridden but it was sweet and it was sign

one that he never expected to see. "I'm ready to live Duo. Will you help me?" she said with a small smile.

He didn't say anything he looked at her and then dipped his head low capturing her lips in a kiss just

as sweet as the one she had given him.

_Through this world I stumble_

_so many times betrayed_

_trying to find an honest word_

_to find the truth enslaved_

_you speak to me in riddles_

_you speak to me in rhyme_

_my body aches to breath your breath_

_and your words keep me alive._

They kissed like there was no tomorrow just reveling in the others touch. Oblivious to all that was around

them, for the first time in a long time Relena felt loved.

_And I would be the one_

_to hold you down_

_and kiss you so hard_

_I'll take your breath away_

_And after that I'd wipe away your tears_

_Just close your eyes dear_

"Love me Duo." she whispered fiercely before kissing him again

_Into this night I wander_

_it's morning that I dread_

_another day of knowing of_

_the path I fear to tread_

_into the sea of waking dreams_

_I follow without pride_

_cause nothing stands between us here_

_and I won't be denied._

I'll do my best Relena that I promise. he thought before pulling away and then leading her away from the party.

_And I would be the one_

_to hold you down_

_and kiss you so hard_

_I'll take your breath away_

_And after that I'd wipe away your tears_

_Just close your eyes dear_

Relena cast one last look at the stars at her and Heero's star before she looked back at duo and closed

the door.


	5. AN sorry guys updates soon

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in what seems to be forever but I've been busy with summer jobs and schooling but I knew I needed to make a chappie soon so I'll try to update again everyday this week to make up for lost time.


End file.
